Latidos
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "La mirada rubí de la joven la contempló con una inesperada calidez, y es que la mirada de Sora estaba colmada de luz y calor. Yokomon sintió que flotaba cuando esos ojos la miraban, como si sus sueños de volar pudiesen hacerse realidad. ¡Tsunomon había tenido razón! El corazón le gritaba que esa niña era su Sora. ¡Su Sora!"


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Latidos**

.

¿Por qué se ha de temer a los cambios? _Toda_ la vida es un cambio.

.

.

Sentía que sus ojos ardían, y no estaba segura del porqué. Una emoción inmensa la embargaba, al contemplar la figura de su más querida y mejor amiga en aquel momento único, especial y mágico. ¿Quién diría que ella sería testigo de ese momento cuando se separaron, en ese momento dolorosamente, casi once años atrás? Tras aquel _adiós_, Biyomon nunca había dejado de creer que volvería a ella, porque su vida entera estaba destinada a ser compartirda con su querida Sora. Ella estaba totalmente convencida de que se volverían a ver, pese a que el sabor amargo de la despedida había apaciguado sus esperanzas en el primer momento. Tres años después, Biyomon había tenido la suerte de volver a verla.

El dulce encuentro era algo que anhelaba inmensamente. Desde entonces, y de manera constante, ella y Sora habían logrado que su vida se encause para las dos, para mantenerse juntas. Y ahora, Biyomon estaba feliz de ser testigo de ese momento. Jamás había visto a Sora tan feliz, antes de eso pero, esperaba, por supuesto, que la felicidad que reinaba en ese día se prolongara durante mucho tiempo.

La contempló de nuevo, admirando su belleza. El cabello, de un sosegado color rojizo, le caía con suavidad siguiendo las líneas del rostro, continuando más allá de sus hombros. El vaporoso vestido blanco resplandecía alrededor de su silueta. Los ojos rubí le brillaban en el rostro, con lágrimas de alegría, la sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios…

Y dudaba que eso fuera posible, en ese día. Incluso ella sonreía, pese a que las lágrimas también le inundaban los ojos.

_Ese_ día…

— Adelante — Murmuró la joven, quien se admiraba en un gran espejo de marco dorado. Biyomon se sorprendió… Ella siquiera había oído la puerta. Sin embargo, tenía una ligera sospecha de que se trataba. Después de todo, ella conocía todos los detalles que se realizarían en esa ocasión especial.

La recién llegada no era otra que, Toshiko Takenouchi, que en ese momento miraba a su hija con ojos repletos de adoración. Sora había crecido tanto… Y tan rápido.

— Te ves… _Tan hermosa_, Sora. — Aseguró la madre de su amiga, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Biyomon, que sólo atinó a asentir repetidamente, con un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

— _Mamá_ — Susurró la joven, con ternura, mientras rodeaba la silueta de la autora de sus días con sus brazos. Biyomon se unió al abrazo, cuando Sora le indicó que se acercara. Los brazos cálidos de su amiga, la arroparon, con cuidado.

La mujer enjugó sus lágrimas, y le sonrió abiertamente a su hija — Tienes una visita

— ¿_Una visita_? — Repitió Sora, extrañada. ¿Quien la visitaría a _esa_ hora? Todos los invitados debían estar ya... Y él siquiera, interrumpió sus pensamientos antes de amargarse con la idea que iba a formarse en su mente — ¿Quién es?

Sus ojos rubí buscaron a Biyomon, cuando el digimon no pudo contener una sonrisa. Ella sabía lo que le esperaba a su amiga, y mantener el secreto había sido, más bien, difícil. Sin embargo, ella no había dicho nada porque aquella sorpresa terminaría de alegrar a su mejor amiga. ¡_Había sido idea suya_! ¡No iba a arruinarla!

— ¿Los invito a pasar? — Quiso saber su madre, con una sonrisa, que delataba sus intenciones. Antes de que Sora pudiese responder a la pregunta, ella ya había salido de la habitación.

— _Biyomon_… — De inmediato, los ojos rubí se fijaron en ella, instándole a contestarle.

— Sora — Replicó el digimon rosado, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

— ¿De que se trata _todo_ _esto_?

— Es una_ sorpresa_… ¡Ya sé! ¡Cierra los ojos! — Sora negó con el rostro — Sora... No voy a arruinarte la sorpresa

— Pero… — Ella frunció los labios, poco dispuesta a darse por vencida.

— No, Sora. — Intentó, ponerse firme el digimon.

— _Por favor_… Por favor… Si no me lo dices...

— Debería darle vergüenza, señorita Takenouchi y futura señora Ishida. Eso es manipulación — Aseveró una voz masculina que Sora y Biyomon conocían muy bien. Los ojos rubí se abrieron con sorpresa, antes de girarse en redondo para contemplar a su visitante. Biyomon no contuvo la alegría. ¡Esa era la sorpresa!

— ¿Taichi? — Inquirió ella, con voz queda.

Su mejor amigo de toda la vida le sonrió, (con esa sonrisa tan suya, que a veces le exasperaba) al ver la expresión estupefacta en el rostro de Sora. Ella no se movió, durante varios minutos y permaneció, allí, observándolo como si no pudiese creer que él se encontraba en ese lugar, en ese momento. Sus pensamientos resonaron en su cabeza. Aun recordaba las palabras de Taichi, anunciándole que, por _cuestiones de vida o muerte_, no podía asistir a la ceremonia por la cual Yamato y ella unirían sus vidas. Por esa excusa, no le había dirigido la palabra (o los llamados telefónicos, sería mejor decir, por estar a larga distancia de su amigo) en casi... ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? ¡Para ella, muchisimo tiempo! Yamato, por su parte, aseguraba, desde entonces, que no conocía a nadie llamado _Taichi_. Y cada vez que oía el nombre (principalmente, por causa de Daisuke, Takeru e Hikari) Yamato movía el rostro, como si un molesto mosquito estuviese sobrevolando en las cercanías.

— Yamato y tú _son iguales_. De verdad, son iguales. — Comentó, al pasar, como si su presencia en la casa no fuese capaz de provocarle un ataque al corazón a su mejor amiga. — ¿De _verdad _pensaron que iba a perderme el día más importante en la vida de mis mejores amigos?

— ¡Estúpido! — Regañó ella, antes de lanzarle lo primero que tuvo a mano, que resultó ser el preciado ramo de flores que su madre había confeccionado especialmente para ella. Agumon tuvo la habilidad, o la suerte, de atrapar las flores entre sus brazos, una vez que Taichi provocó que se desviaran de su camino original. — ¡Estúpido!

— ¡Hey! ¿No estás feliz de verme? — Preguntó, temiendo que una lluvia de objetos se desatara sobre él.

La joven detuvo su inminente y furioso ataque (que, iba a ser más peligroso, pensó Biyomon, asustada, cuando Sora tomó en sus manos uno de los jarrones predilectos de su madre, dispuesta a aventarlo en dirección a su mejor amigo) y no hizo más que mirarlo fijamente.

— ¡Claro que estoy feliz de verte, _estúpido_! — Saltó ella, soltando la vasija y lanzándose a los brazos de Taichi.

Biyomon suspiró, aliviada, sujetando el preciado objeto entre sus alas y trató de depositarlo en su lugar correspondiente. Con una nueva sonrisa, Biyomon contempló a la escena. Eso era lo que necesitaba Sora, para que ese día fuese totalmente feliz. Ella lo sabía y por eso, había insistido tanto en hacer posible ese encuentro. Así, Sora tendría su día perfecto.

Biyomon siempre velaría por la felicidad de Sora…

Ella lo había prometido... Aun antes de conocerla... ¿Era extraño, no? Cuan fuertes son las sensaciones que se mantienen en los latidos del corazón, que se recuerdan, aun cuando el tiempo transcurre, inevitablemente...

.

.

Contemplaban las estrellas, por las noches. Admiraban las esponjosas nubes, por las mañanas. Se perdían en las naranjas del atardecer y seguían el color lavanda del alba. En todas esas ocaciones, Yokomon divagaba sobre todo lo maravilloso que el cielo le ofrecía a sus espectadores.

El _hermoso_ cielo.

Yokomon admiraba la belleza del cielo, inmenso y luminoso en los días. Resplandeciente y misterioso por las noches. ¿Estaría siendo influida por las historias de Motimon? Cuando todos dormían, perdidos en sueños maravillosos, ella se detenía un momento y contemplaba los astros nocturnos, admirándolos.

— ¿Estás despierta, otra vez? — Inquirió Koromon, extrañado.

— Sí — Fue su única respuesta.

— ¿Y que es lo que tanto miras? — Cuestionó Bukamon, que ese día también se había desvelado.

— Las estrellas — _Definitivamente_, culpa de Motimon. Tendría que decirle que cambie... O quizás no, a ella le gustaba mirar las estrellas.

— ¿Tu crees que caerán del cielo, Yokomon? — Quiso saber, Tokomon, que estaba durmiendo (o eso creía ella) a su lado — Takeru y los demás.

— No sé si todos ellos… Pero… Sora caerá del cielo.

— ¿Cómo piensas qué es Sora? — Dudó Tanemon, repentinamente. Al parecer él _único _que dormía, era Motimon.

— Sora es simplemente Sora — Fue lo único que consiguió responder.

Yokomon había imaginado miles de rostros, miles de sonrisas, y expresiones para Sora. Pensó en el sonido de su risa y el color de sus ojos. En su forma de movers y en los gestos al hablar. Sin embargo, lo único que podía decir de Sora se reducía a '_llena de amor_', algo que no dejaría conforme a Tanemon.

— ¿Y si no los reconocemos? — Se angustió, levemente, Koromon. — ¿Y si no encuentro a Taichi?

— Los reconoceremos — Afirmó Tsunomon. Yokomon le dirigió una mirada al digimon, curiosa por la seguridad que emanaba de sus palabras — Estoy seguro que, cuando los veamos, los reconoceremos.

.

La mirada rubí de la joven la contempló con una inesperada calidez, y es que la mirada de Sora estaba colmada de luz y calor. Yokomon sintió que flotaba cuando esos ojos la miraban, como si sus sueños de volar pudiesen hacerse realidad. ¡Tsunomon había tenido razón! El corazón le gritaba que esa niña era su Sora. ¡Su Sora!

— Sora — Logró decir, con un extraño sentimiento embargando su corazón. — Hola

La chica parpadeó, confundida primero y asombrada después. ¡_Aquí hay demasiados insectos_! ¿_Por qué tuve que elegir este campamento_? La voz de Mimi Tachikawa, una niña con quien había compartido el autobús, pareció resonar en los pensamientos de la chica. Ella… Mimi no estaría en problemas, ¿no? ¿Y el pequeño niño que acompañaba a Yamato Ishida? ¿Estarían bien ambos? ¿Habría alguien más perdido allí? ¿Koushiro y el superior Jou? ¿Taichi?

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Fue lo único que logró articular, pese a que la mente estaba llena de preguntas diversas.

— ¡Sora! — Festejó Yokomon, cuando vio que la chica sabía hablar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado quieta, sin hacer nada más que mirar el vacío?

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Soy Yokomon — Sonrió el digimon, haciendo piruetas alrededor de su amiga — ¡Que bueno que estás aquí, Sora!

— ¿Cómo es que…?

— ¡Te estuve esperando mucho tiempo! Sabía que vendrías…

— Que… Vendría

— ¡Y no vamos a separarnos nunca! ¿No estás feliz, Sora?

La jovencita la había mirado con extrañeza, pero había esbozado una leve sonrisa. Yokomon correspondió a la sonrisa, saltando hacia el regazo de Sora. Vacilante, al principio, y mucho más cálida después, una caricia provocó que Yokomon cerrase los ojos y se relajase. En los brazos de Sora, ella estaría segura. Y Sora nunca estaría desprotegida, porque ella la cuidaría sin cesar, hasta el final de los días.

¡La espera había terminado! ¡Por fin sentía que estaba completa! ¿No era curiosa la sensación de vacío? ¡Hasta ese momento, no había comprendido como llenar ese espacio! ¡Y la respuesta de lo que necesitaba siempre estuvo en su mente!

Sora.

.

.

Los sollozos entremezclados con risas, hicieron que Biyomon volviese al presente.

— Tengo que irme, a cumplir con mi papel. ¿No te parece? Me he mantenido alejado del novio para que no quiera desquitar sus nervios conmigo, especialmente después de que su bienvenida haya sido un puñetazo. Creo que no puedo eludirlo más… _No llores_. Quería hacerte reír, no llorar. — Susurró él, mientras que sujetaba el rostro de su amiga con sus manos. — _Tienes que ser feliz_

— Soy feliz — Anunció ella — De verdad… Muy feliz. Hoy es el día más feliz...

— Es hora, hija — Llamó, nuevamente, Toshiko, quien había ingresado silenciosamente a la habitación. Taichi le sonrió a su amiga, antes de hacer desaparecer las lágrimas de Sora, con sus dedos.

— _Buena suerte_, Sora. — Le indicó su mejor amigo, mientras Agumon le devolvía el ramo a Sora. No estaba en tan mal estado, como Biyomon pensaba. La muchacha sonrió, asintiendo a las palabras de Taichi.

— Gracias.

En ese momento, cuando ambos abandonaron la habitación, Sora se volvió, inclinandose frente a Biyomon y la rodeó con sus brazos, manteniéndola en contacto con su corazón. Sintiendo los latidos de su amiga, Biyomon cerró los ojos, alegre por la caricia que le brindaba su Sora, en aquel momento.

— Te quiero tanto, Biyomon.

— Yo también, Sora — Aseguró el digimon, dirigiéndose a su amiga con infinita ternura.

— ¿Dónde está la novia más hermosa de la faz de la tierra?

Biyomon contempló al otro recién llegado. La figura del padre de Sora apareció en el umbral de la puerta. No era un hombre muy presente en la vida de la muchacha, al menos no lo fue hasta que los digimons entraron en la vida de ambos, pero su reencuentro había provocado que ella desease saber más sobre él y él necesitase conocer todo sobre ella.

Y ahora, el autor de sus días había acudido a su boda, para entregarla al hombre con quien compartiría su vida, al hombre que amaba.

— Te ves _verdaderamente_ preciosa, hija — Comentó el hombre, de quien había heredado el color de los ojos. Biyomon sonrió cuando contempló a la familia Takenouchi. _Su_ familia. — ¿Lista?

La muchacha, sonrió. Las lágrimas parecían haber sido ya olvidadas para la joven, cuando asintió con firmeza.

— Por supuesto — Aseveró.

Descendieron por las escaleras, los cuatro juntos, avanzando hacia el salón especialmente decorado. Biyomon reconoció a sus amigos digimons, acompañando a los antiguos niños elegidos. Contempló los rostros de aquellos pequeños, ya crecidos, y sonrió cuando encontró la mirada de Gabumon, ubicado justo al lado del flamante novio. El murmullo de la multitud se hacía cada vez más y más grande a medida que se acercaban. Sora se aferró al brazo de su padre, antes de dirigirle una mirada a Biyomon y tomar un poco de aire. Los nervios estaban jugando con ella, pensó el digimon y asintió, sólo para alentarla.

Ella y su padre permanecieron bajo el arco de la entrada del salón. Inmediatamente, Sora buscó a Yamato con sus ojos, porque sabía que sí él estaba allí, ella no tenía nada que temer.

Biyomon, ubicada delante de Sora, también buscó la figura de Yamato Ishida, con los ojos. La madre de Sora le había dicho que, en una boda, era importante mirar al novio, en especial, cuando la novia hace la entrada, porque en ese momento, ambos se encuentran en el inicio de una vida juntos. En ese momento, se encuentran los corazones y los latidos se sincronizan.

Y Biyomon sonrió ampliamente cuando se percató de aquellos ojos azules miraban a su Sora con adoración. Aquella mirada, acompañada por una sonrisa sincera y atractiva, le mostraron a Biyomon que Sora había encontrado para su vida, lo que ella creyó, en un tiempo lejano no hallar nunca…

… La verdadera expresión del amor.

* * *

Descubrí que me gusta escribir sobre casamientos, que no sabía mucho sobre tradiciones, pero me parecía que no podía dejar de escribir sobre esta parte, en especial, de la vida.

¿Qué decir de Sora? Bueno, con ella es con la más me identifico, desde siempre. Especialmente, cuando miraba adventure hace algunos años siempre me sentía "cercana" a ella, no sé como decirlo u.u Mis amigas me dicen que soy "_su mamá_" así que, en realidad, si me identificaba mucho con ella... XD

Saludos ^^


End file.
